finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Punch
.]] Goblin Punch , also known as Goblin Attack or Goblin Rush, is a recurring ability of Goblin-type monsters and is a Blue Magic spell. It tends to have a random factor affecting its damage. It usually deals more damage if the caster's and the enemies' levels are the same. Oftentimes the spell costs no MP and deals non-elemental physical damage. The Goblin Punch is likely inspired by Germanic mythology where troll and goblin creatures often fought bare-handed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Goblin Punch is used by the Goblin summon dealing weak non-elemental damage to one enemy. In the Nintendo DS version, Goblin Punch instead deals moderate non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Goblin Punch is Goblin's attack when summoned and functions identically to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance of dealing weak non-elemental damage to one enemy. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Goblin Punch costs 0 MP and deals massive damage to enemies with a level equal to the caster's. Otherwise it deals damage equal to what the fight command would normally do, except it ignores rows. In addition, if the player has the Excalipoor, or any staff/rod with a "false" attack power listed, equipped and uses this spell, the coding that causes the Excalipoor to do 1 damage will be ignored, allowing one to potentially deal massive damage. The game has a glitch where using the Power Drink item only enhances the power of the Goblin Punch, and no other attacks. Final Fantasy VII Learned as an Enemy Skill from the Goblin enemy, Goblin Punch deals damage equal to 75% of a regular physical attack, but x8 of the damage if the target is of equal level, and requires no MP to use. The skill can also be of use at the Gold Saucer Battle Square if one is unlucky enough to have their weapon broken. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Five versions of Goblin Punch can be obtained by Zack. The base Goblin Punch has Zack wind up for several seconds before unleashing a powerful attack. It uses 10 AP. Iron Fist is a slightly stronger Goblin Punch that also costs 10 AP. Magical Punch costs 99 MP and inflicts more damage the closer Zack is to max MP. Hammer Punch costs 99 AP and does higher damage as Zack is closer to max AP. The strongest form, Costly Punch, expends 1/128th of Zack's max HP, doing greater damage as Zack is low on HP, and costs no AP. However, it will deal 0 damage if Zack's HP is greater than 1.11x his max HP. Even if he is at max HP, Costly Punch often does 9999 damage (up to 99,999 if Zack can break the damage limit). Goblin Punch can be stolen from the boss in mission 4-4-4, and one can also be obtained in the waterfall minigame near Gongaga. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn Goblin Punch by eating a Goblin or Goblin Mage. The damage dealt increases the closer the caster's level is to the target's. It is also affected by the caster's strength and the target's Defense, as well as any Statuses. The ability costs 4 MP to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. If the caster's level is not the same as the target's level, then the damage formula follows the normal Blue Magic formula. If the level is the same, it uses the following formula instead: : Base = 20 : Bonus = (Mag + Lv) ... + Mag) / 8 + (Mag + Lv) : Damage = Base * Bonus Final Fantasy XI Called Goblin Rush, all Goblins have this ability as a sort of innate weapon skill. It is a three-hit attack that deals heavy physical damage and has a knockback effect that interrupts spell casting. It is available to level 81 Blue Mages, costing 76 MP, but standing out amongst Goblin Punch moves for being devastatingly powerful when used in a Skillchain. Final Fantasy XII Goblin Punch is not available to the player, but the Baknamy of the Nabreus Deadlands and the Necrohol of Nabudis use it as a special skill. It is not a very powerful attack. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings has no Blue Magic, Goblin Punch is the Esper Goblin's attack and deals basic damage. It is also a Accessory for Kytes. ''Final Fantasy XIII The enemies Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear use the ability Goblin Punch. The ability deals moderate physical damage. This ability is only used when Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear have status enhancements bestowed on them. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Goblin Punch reappears as enemy-exclusive ability available to Goblin, Munchkin, Moblin, Buccaboo, and Gancanagh usable only under the effects of Goblinhancement are stacked on them. In addition to normal damage, Goblin Punch also inflicts heavy Wound damage. When tamed, the Goblin can use Goblin Rush as a Feral Link. Final Fantasy Tactics Gobbledyguck is the only enemy that can naturally use Goblin Punch; however, both Black Goblin and Goblin can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It does damage equal to the user's max HP - current HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Goblin Punch is learned from Goblins, and costs 8 MP to cast. Its base attack power is higher than a regular attack. It is worth noting that this spell can be missed permanently after a certain point in the game, as regular Goblins become extinct. Goblin Punch does a normal 100% damage attack, but the final damage is subject to extra variance: : Final Damage = * Damage / 256 Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift No longer a Blue Magic skill, Goblin Attack does damage ignoring Defense. It is used by the Baknamy genus. Final Fantasy Dimensions Goblins in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions use Goblin Punch. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz Klauser can use Goblin Punch while in EX Mode. It is a short-ranged HP attack performed by pressing and . The attack hits opponents for Bravery damage and knocks them away, causing Wall Rush. If Bartz and his opponent are the same level, Goblin Punch deals eight times as much damage. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Goblin Punch returns as Bartz's EX Mode attack, unchanged from ''Dissidia. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery it:Pugno Goblin Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Summon Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue Magic